Todo fue real
by newfictioner
Summary: Secuela de ¿Cómo llegamos a esto, Comadreja? La historia de como Ron y Draco superaron lo sucedido en sexto curso, para ganar algo más que una guerra. Contado en shots desordenados. Advertencias: Lemon y MPreg
1. Todo parecía tan real

**Al igual que ¿Como llegamos a esto, Comadreja? la historia será contada en shots desordenados. Como aviso, deciros que hay dos escenas lemon en este capítulo, son ambos flashback, el resto del capítulo puede leerse saltándose esas dos escenas si no te gustan ese tipo. No será la tónica habitual, de hecho, no creo que vuelva a escribir lemon en esta historia hasta mucho más adelante.**

* * *

 **1\. Todo parecía tan real.**

Apostado fuera de la tienda de campaña, Ron podía escuchar los murmullos de la conversación que mantenían Harry y Hermione. Sabía que intentaban hablar bajo y lo más alejados de la puerta de la tienda para evitar que les escuchara, lo que significaba, que una vez más, hablaban de él.

De él, de Draco Malfoy y de las consecuencias que había tenido su relación. Sabía que el error que había cometido al confiar en Malfoy era el causante de la muerte del director y se sentía miserable por haber caído en las redes del rubio. Lo peor de todo es que no solo la muerte del director había sido la única consecuencia de esa relación. Tocó su vientre con delicadeza, consciente de que su embarazo era otro motivo más de preocupación para sus compañeros que seguían cuchicheando dentro de la tienda.

Draco no sabía de su embarazo, pero estaba seguro que de saberlo no cambiaría nada. Al rubio no le importaban ni él ni el bebé.

Harry tenía razón cuando le dijo que era imposible que alguien como Malfoy se fijase en él sin tener razones ocultas, ¿Cómo había podido siquiera soñar en importarle? Él era insignificante y no merecía atención de nadie, mucho menos de un proyecto de mortífago. Pero todo había parecido tan real…

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, comenzó a recordar los buenos momentos con el rubio. La reacción de Draco cuando Ron le llamó por su nombre la primera vez, las noches que habían compartido, solo durmiendo, en la enfermería del hospital cuando bebió aquel hidromiel envenenado, los besos robados en aulas apartadas, las sonrisas y suspiros del Slytherin después de hacer el amor, la conversación que tuvieron apartados en el césped cercano a la orilla del lago, el sábado que pasaron juntos y por cuyo olvido de tomar la poción hizo que concibieran al bebé que ahora llevaba en su vientre, la noche en que celebraron su cumpleaños…

Se negó a rememorar esa noche y todo lo sucedido en ella. Había sido tan intenso y se había sentido tan especial que se negó a que esos recuerdos enturbiaran la realidad. No podía permitirse volver a dejarse engatusar por Malfoy, mucho menos por un recuerdo.

\- Draco… - Susurró a la quietud de la noche.

Sabía que a su compañero y casi hermano le molestaba que llamase al rubio por su nombre, pero aún así, a veces, a solas no podía evitar usar su nombre. Volvió a recordar la sonrisa del Slytherin cuando le llamo Draco por primera vez, y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Pese a todo, no podía evitar seguir enamorado. Lo cual solo hacía mayor su traición, porque no podía odiar del todo a Draco, ni podía dejar de amarle. Y es que todo había parecido tan real…

 _Créeme, Ron, te amo_

Ron volvió a escuchar en su cabeza la confesión de Draco el día de la muerte de Dumbledore y sus ojos se volvieron a nublar con lágrimas que se negó a derramar. Sacudió su cabeza con violencia para desechar esos pensamientos y se levantó para adentrarse en el bosque.

Ese maldito había intentado engañarle incluso hasta el último instante. ¿Cómo pudo decirle que le amaba después de haberle mentido y traicionado durante tanto tiempo? Si hasta se había atrevido a llamarlo por su nombre en vez de usar su apellido o su estúpido mote…

Inevitablemente sus pensamientos le llevaron meses atrás en el castillo de Hogwarts, a la primera noche que Draco usó su nombre. Para su desgracia el recuerdo le excitó tanto, que a medida que las imágenes llegaban a su cabeza, se encontró con una dolorosa erección. Cuando el recuerdo estaba cerca del momento clave, Ron no pudo resistirse más y acabó por liberar su erección, masajeándola a la vez que recordaba.

 _Flashback_

Estaban en la sala de los menesteres, sobre la cama con dosel que siempre se aparecía cuando visitaban la habitación. No habían pasado demasiados días desde que Draco le entregara su regalo de cumpleaños, apenas un par de semanas. Llevaban horas en esa cama, enredados entre las sábanas, jugando, batallando entre gemidos y sudores. El cuerpo de Draco cubría por completo el suyo, mientras él se abrazaba a la espalda del rubio como si se aferrase a su única salvación. Draco estaba enterrado en él, con el cuerpo humedecido por el sudor. Sus embestidas comenzaban a ser erráticas y profundas signo de que pronto llegaría al culmen. Se aferró aun más fuerte mientras levantaba las caderas para recibir con más profundidad las penetraciones. Él mismo estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, así que rodeándole las caderas con sus piernas les hizo rodar hasta invertir las posiciones. Ignorando el gruñido de protesta del rubio, le retuvo en el sitio con sus manos en el blanquecino pecho y se sentó sobre él, comenzando a cabalgarle.

Sabía que eso era algo que enloquecía al Slytherin, y por varios motivos, además. Odiaba ceder el control pero a la vez le chiflaba verle autoempalándose y masturbándose al mismo ritmo que subía y bajaba sobre su miembro. Rápidamente, los jadeos subieron de tono, así como la potencia de las arremetidas. Ambos estaban cerca, lo sentían. Draco se aferró a las caderas de Ron mientras le marcaba un ritmo aún más rápido y necesitado. El pelirrojo, obediente, siguió el ritmo que le marcaba a la vez que gemía su nombre y aceleraba el bombeo en su propio miembro. En algún momento, la mano de Draco sustituyó a la de Ron, rodeando su hinchado falo y bombeando con firmeza consiguiendo que el pelirrojo se derramase sobre ellos a los pocos segundos y que las paredes que tenían atrapado el pene de Draco se contrajesen debido al orgasmo. Al sentirse tan apretado en el interior de Ron, Draco creyó enloquecer de placer, arremetiendo más fuertemente consiguiendo su propio orgasmo a la vez que con la voz rasgada por el goce gritó un nombre… _Rrrroon_

 _Fin Flashback_

Ron sintió su propio orgasmo liberarse a la vez que recordaba la expresión en la cara de Draco nada más decir su nombre por primera vez. Los ojos cerrados fuertemente con la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se aferraba con los dedos crispados en su cadera a la vez que arqueaba la espalda. En aquel instante, Draco era la viva expresión del placer.

Mientras se limpiaba con su varita los restos de su culminación, Ron no pudo sacar de su cabeza la sonrisa que el rubio le dirigió nada más abrir los ojos y volverle a llamar por su nombre, esta vez con suavidad, para atraerle en un abrazo y descansar del esfuerzo realizado.

Tuvo que maldecirse una vez más por caer en las redes de los recuerdos… pero es que todo parecía entonces tan real.

Esa misma noche a cientos de kilómetros del bosque donde se encontraba Ron, cierto rubio intentaba no caer en las redes del sueño.

Encerrado como cada noche en su habitación, con la puerta protegida por varios encantamientos para que ningún mortífago de los que habitaban su casa pudiese traspasarla cuando estuviese durmiendo, Draco descansaba encima de la cama con los ojos puestos en la delicada talla del techo que su madre se había empeñado en poner varios años atrás. A él siempre le había parecido ridículamente ñoña, una secuencia de serpientes enroscadas grácilmente sobre ramas de almendro en flor. No podía ser más… pasteloso. Ignoraba que pretendía su madre con semejante talla, pero a él le daban ganas de escupir corazones. ¡Por Merlín, ni siquiera Lavender Brown podría ser tan melosa! ¡Y eso que esa estúpida, que se creía digna de Ron, era lo más empalagoso que había visto jamás!

Su Ron. Sonrió ante la imagen mental de Ron. Su fiero león. Como le añoraba… Perdió la sonrisa al pensar en el posible paradero del pelirrojo ¿Dónde andaría en esos momentos? ¿Estaría en peligro?

Todos ignoraban donde podía estar el trío dorado, supuestamente Granger estaba con sus padres muggles vete a saber donde, el cararrajada había desaparecido del mapa y su Ron estaba enfermo de spattergroit. Pero todo el mundo suponía que estaban juntos escondidos en alguna parte haciendo a saber qué. Solo esperaba que Potter no estuviese echándole a Ron en cara todo lo sucedido. Aunque estaba seguro que debía estar alimentando el odio del pelirrojo hacia él. De eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

Era consciente, porque era inútil engañarse, de que sus posibilidades de recuperarle eran mínimas, por no decir inexistentes. Pero se negaba a olvidarle. Al fin y al cabo, Ron había sido lo único que valía la pena recordar por el resto de sus días. Por eso cada día se recreaba en sus recuerdos de los días pasados con él. Recordaba sus ojos somnolientos al despertarle, su sonrisa al encontrarse, su risa, su ceño fruncido con odio cuando se enfadaban por culpa de sus celos por Potter. Recordaba el tacto de sus dedos en su espalda cuando se abrazaba a él en mitad de la pasión, sus labios recorriéndole el pecho a húmedos besos, el olor a él en las sábanas de aquel cuarto en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Templó su respiración al sentir crecer su excitación y notar como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse por culpa de esos últimos recuerdos. Aunque no quería renunciar a recordar, puesto que los recuerdos era todo lo que le quedaba de él, se obligó a apartarlos momentáneamente de su pensamiento. Giró la cabeza hasta su escritorio y divisó cierta caja de madera de alerce cerrada mágicamente. Esa caja que era su única posibilidad de volver a contactar con él, pero parecía que nunca iba a abrirse y brindarle esa posibilidad.

Esa caja podía ser su nexo con el pelirrojo, pero únicamente si este quería y conseguía abrirla. Cuando se la entregó, no podía llegar a imaginar lo importante que sería para ellos. Esa caja tenía un propósito claro de mantenerlos unidos, pero ahora, había aumentado exponencialmente su relevancia. Ahora podía ser la clave para recuperarle, si algún día podía usarla para hacerle llegar a él algo que guardaba celosamente en uno de sus cajones.

Recordó sin darse cuenta el día que se la entregó. Fue la mañana siguiente de la celebración del cumpleaños del Gryffindor. Una noche mágica en la que concibieron al bebé que Draco llevaba en su vientre, gracias a que su fertilidad se había puesto de manifiesto antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Algo que Ron ni siquiera sospechaba.

Hasta aquel fatídico día en el que vio a Ron postrado en aquella cama de la enfermería, jamás se hubiese planteado dejar que alguien le poseyera. Pero al verle allí, sabiendo que podía haber muerto por culpa suya, supo que quería entregarse a él por completo. No sabría decir si fue por los remordimientos o porque aún estaba en shock de saberse enamorado de él, algo de lo que había sido consciente días antes gracias a un castigo de su padrino. El caso, es que se prometió que en cuanto saliera del hospital, se entregaría al pelirrojo.

La noche que se entregó a Ron, fue la más maravillosa que habían vivido juntos. Una experiencia, que aunque habían repetido en otra ocasión, le pareció única. Ron fue tierno pero a la vez firme. Le llenó de besos cada centímetro de su cuerpo, convirtiendo la experiencia en algo tan sensual como intensa. Tenerle dentro le había hecho sentirse pleno, completo, como si hubiese puesto la última pieza de un rompecabezas.

Draco se volvió a sentir excitado y se sintió tan necesitado de Ron que dejó que los recuerdos de aquella noche le envolviesen mientras comenzaba a acariciarse.

 _Flashback_

Draco yacía bocabajo en la cama, con el cuerpo de Ron sobre el suyo, con la mente nublada por el placer, los gemidos de ambos eran lo único que podía escucharse en la habitación. Creyó que le dolería, creyó que no disfrutaría en esa posición o que se sentiría incómodo al no tener el control del acto, pero Ron estaba siendo tan sensual que la neblina en la que se encontraba no le dejaba pensar en nada más allá de disfrutar y pedirle a Ron más. Su pelirrojo, además, había sido tan diligente al prepararle que apenas había notado una molestia cuando finalmente se enterró en él. Fue haciéndolo poco a poco centímetro a centímetro, para asegurarse de no producirle más dolor del necesario, acariciándole la espalda y besándole el cuello para amortiguar con el placer las molestias que pudiera sentir por la invasión.

Casi desde la primera estocada Ron había conseguido tocar ese punto sensible que le hizo gritar de puro éxtasi, pero cuando consiguió que casi enloqueciera fue cuando acompañó a su vaivén dentro de él con unas sensuales lamidas a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Cegado por el placer giró la cabeza y buscó la boca de Ron para comenzar a besarle mientras este seguía con las embestidas. El rubio fue profundizando los besos hasta empezar una dulce batalla con sus lenguas que finalizó cuando Ron se separó de su cuerpo para hacerle girar y quedar cara a cara. Mientras se iba colocando de nuevo encima de él, fue besando y lamiendo cada trozo de piel con el que se tropezaba hasta capturar uno de sus rosados pezones. Sin dejar de torturar el endurecido pezón, Ron volvió a guiar su erección hasta la ardiente entrada del rubio y con una firme estocada se enterró de nuevo en él, comenzando un nuevo vaivén.

Draco sabía que estaba a punto de terminar así que buscó la cara de Ron con sus manos y la llevó frente a la suya para besarle con avidez. Contagiado de la necesidad del rubio, Ron incrementó el ritmo y la profundidad de las estocadas hasta que sintió como su vientre se humedecía por el semen de Draco. Lejos de aminorar el ritmo, lenguas y caderas se sincronizaron a un ritmo más veloz hasta que el pelirrojo se derramó dentro de Draco con un último gemido amortiguado por la boca del rubio que aún seguía besándole.

 _Fin Flashback_

Recordó, mientras se limpiaba los restos de su orgasmo, como nada más salir de su interior, Ron le abrazó con delicadeza casi con miedo a mirarle y fue él quien tuvo que, una vez más, tomarle la cara con sus manos para besarle. Se acurrucó en su abrazo para descansar del esfuerzo y dormir algún breve tiempo, para volver a iniciar la batalla pocas horas después.

Suspiró cansado mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia el escritorio para sacar aquel diario que una vez había sido para analizar el plan que acabó con la vida de Dumbledore. Una vez lo tuvo delante, lo abrió por la última página, y se puso a escribir.

 _No sabes cuánto te echo de menos. No sé siquiera si estás lejos o te encuentras bien. No sé si me necesitas o me sigues odiando…_

Siguió escribiendo hasta bien entrada la noche, hasta que el escozor de ojos le hizo despedirse de él hasta el día siguiente. Sabía que había muy pocas posibilidades de que Ron llegase a leer el diario, pero aún así, le seguía escribiendo cada noche.

\- Porque tienes que saberlo, Ron – pensó el muchacho – todo fue real.


	2. Lyra

**2\. Lyra**

Todo estaba siendo demasiado tranquilo esos días, tanto que ni siquiera podía bajar a charlar con Luna para distraerla ya que no habría pasado inadvertido para su tía o su padre. Y lo último que le apetecía era ponerse en peligro, no en esos momentos, en los que todo el riesgo que podía asumir era ir a ver a su bebé. Para colmo, las vacaciones de pascua habían propiciado que Crabbe y Goyle estuviesen más seguido en la Mansión, con lo que las visitas a su pequeña también habían tenido que reducirse.

Mantener a su pequeñina en secreto de todos los habitantes de la mansión excepto de su elfina de confianza y de su madre (que gracias a Salazar, se había puesto de su parte y no solo le había cubierto si no que le ayudaba a cuidarlo), era un grandísimo riesgo que podía pagar con su vida y con la de su bebé.

Sonrió al pensar en su pequeñina, tan pelirroja como su otro padre, pero con esos ojos grises tan Malfoy. Nada más verla, su madre adivinó el apellido del padre. El _Weasley_ que salió de sus labios expresó más disgusto que sorpresa. Sin embargo, su cara tan solo reflejó ese disgusto durante apenas una milésima de segundo, lo que tardó la pequeñina en abrir sus preciosos ojos dirigiéndolos hacia su abuela, quien desde ese instante solo tuvo miradas de arrobo para ella.

Ni siquiera le preguntó cuál de los Weasley era su otro padre, ni como había llegado a ocurrir, ni si era producto de una noche o una relación estable. Nada. No quiso preguntar nada. Pero mejor así, pensó amargamente, cuanto menos supiese, menos oportunidades de cometer un desliz y por lo tanto, menos peligro correría tanto Ron como la pequeña. Quería a su madre, había sacrificado su felicidad por ella, pero no sabía si podía confiar plenamente en ella.

No sabía si había tomado la mejor decisión al quedársela y no entregarla a los Weasley para asegurarse su seguridad, como tenía planeado al principio, pero había sido incapaz de abandonarla. ¿Quién querría, en su sano juicio, alejarse de esa muñequita? Tal vez era una irresponsabilidad, pero no podía alejarla de él. Era su pequeñina, su pequeño tesoro y simplemente no podía con la idea de no tenerla con él.

Otra idea que seguramente no había sido la acertada era haberle ocultado a Ron el nacimiento de la hija de ambos. Cuando finalmente Ron hubo conseguido abrir la caja, y gracias a ello, había podido conectar con él y hablar en un par de ocasiones, se planteó confesarle la existencia de la bebé. Pero, al final, en ambas, había mantenido el secreto de su embarazo y del nacimiento de la pequeña.

En realidad no estaba cómodo con esa decisión y odiaba tener que ocultárselo, pero temía que Ron cometiese una imprudencia y se expusiera si llegara a enterarse de la existencia de la pequeña Lyra. Bastante peligro corrían ya los tres por separado como para que Ron se presentara en la Mansión para intentar llevarse a la bebé.

Afortunadamente, la pequeña estaba en una habitación secreta que solo la familia Malfoy y sus elfos conocían, nadie podía acceder a ella si no era de la familia o uno de sus elfos y nadie podía escuchar lo que ocurría dentro una vez salías de la habitación. Ni siquiera la familia, lo cual, aunque ayudaba a mantener alejado al patriarca, dificultaba la tarea de cuidar a la bebé. Por eso, su madre le había aconsejado adquirir una elfina nueva para la exclusividad del cuidado de la niña. Pero para ello tuvieron que recurrir a una pequeña treta para disimular la compra a su padre. No era posible la entrada a la casa de nuevos elfos sin el consentimiento del patriarca, pero si podían camuflarla entre un grupo más numeroso de elfos. Así que, casi a espaldas de su padre, al que se limitaron a comentarle la posibilidad de incrementar los elfos domésticos de la mansión debido al aumento de habitantes de la casa pero sin especificarle un número concreto, adquirieron a la elfina conjuntamente con otros ocho elfos. Su ventaja era que sabían que su padre ni los contaría ni sería capaz de distinguir un elfo nuevo de otro y no la echaría en falta.

Gracias a este pequeño movimiento, la elfina pudo pasar a dedicarse en exclusiva de la pequeña sin peligro a ser descubierta ni que la bebé quedase desatendida. Ahora, el único riesgo era que su padre o algún otro mortífago notase las ausencias tanto de su madre como suyas o descubriese las asiduas visitas de ambos a cierta parte de la Mansión y descubriesen la habitación y a la bebé.

Pese a todo, era una solución temporal y sabía que en algún momento no muy lejano tendría que alejar a la pequeña de esa casa, y muy preferiblemente, con él al lado. Pero con la guerra en marcha y siendo la Mansión la sede de operaciones de los mortífagos no podía plantear abiertamente una emancipación que le permitiese dejar la casa con la niña. Además, por el momento, le era útil permanecer en la sede de operaciones para estar al tanto de los movimientos de mortífagos por un lado y la Orden por el otro. Sabía, que en algún momento de la guerra, sus conocimientos serían útiles para la Orden en el caso de que fuese capaz de llegar hasta ellos y le creyesen. Por el momento, el diario que había estado escribiendo y que Ron tenía ya en su poder, podría serles de ayuda en la búsqueda que estaban realizando.

Por fortuna, Ron había hecho caso de sus consejos y sabedor que ese diario podía comprometerles a ambos si era descubierto por manos enemigas, lo había guardado dentro de la caja de alerce, ya que nadie que no fuese ellos podría abrirla. Suspiró de nuevo mirando a la caja pensando que esta permanecía cerrada desde hacía demasiadas horas, haciéndole temer por la integridad del pelirrojo. Aunque Ron solo había consentido un par de conexiones entre ellos, la caja se abría como mínimo una vez al día desde que este había conseguido descifrar el puzle. Al menos, saber que abría la caja, le permitía saber que seguía vivo.

Pero ahora, llevaba más de una jornada sin abrirse y temía por él. Tanteó su bolsillo buscando con el tacto la piedra semiesferíca que guardaba en el interior. Para cualquiera que la viese sin saber qué era realmente, era tan solo una pequeña piedra de forma casi redondeada como cualquiera de la que podrías encontrar en un estanque de carpas. La simpleza de su diseño estaba planeada para pasar desapercibida en el caso de que alguien no deseado la encontrara. Y era de vital importancia que nadie indeseado se hiciera con ella.

Volvió a tantear su bolsillo hasta tocarla sin notar cambio alguno y suspiró. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo no estaba bien con Ron, lo sentía.

Empezó a pasearse por la habitación intentando no ponerse en lo peor. Tal vez Ron hubiese llegado a ciertas partes más oscuras del diario y estuviese enfadado con él o tal vez, había perdido la caja o la había tirado o Potter le había obligado a dársela para impedir que volvieran a conectar. O simplemente estaba demasiado ocupado con la búsqueda y no había tenido tiempo de acordarse de la caja. O tal vez se la habían robado, o quizás…

\- ¡Para! – Se gritó interiormente.

Iba a volverse loco. Si no paraba de imaginar cosas perdería la cabeza.

\- Draco, serénate. Seguro que todo está yendo bien y solo son imaginaciones tuyas. – Se obligó a pensar.

Volvió a tantear su bolsillo y entonces se dio cuenta del cambio.

Sacó la piedrecilla y la puso en su palma de la mano, murmuró una palabra y esperó. Cuando pudo contemplar lo que ocurría en su mano, palideció aún más.

\- Lo sabía – murmuró aterrado.

Se sentó sobre la cama y se obligó a serenarse.

\- Ahora tienes que pensar en un plan. Un buen plan que no pueda fallar o estaréis todos muertos.

Se dirigió al escritorio y sacó algunos pergaminos y comenzó a garabatear algunas ideas hasta darle forma a un plan que le pareció sólido. Solo esperaba que saliese bien. Sin perder más tiempo, tomó un par de cosas del compartimento secreto de su cajón y salió apresurado de la habitación. Tenía muchas cosas que preparar y poco tiempo antes de que llegaran. Se tocó el pecho para apretar en su mano el objeto que pendía de una cadenilla de oro y que mantenía oculto bajo sus ropas murmurando _funcionará,_ mientras caminaba decidido hasta su primera parada.

Evitando a toda costa los pasillos de los pisos inferiores, se dirigió a la habitación secreta para dar instrucciones a la elfina.

\- Si me ocurre algo esta noche, debes llevar a la niña a La Madriguera. La casa de la familia Weasley ¿Entendido, Dely?

\- Sí, señor. Dely llevará a la pequeña Lyra con los Weasley.

\- Una cosa más, Dely. Y esto es sumamente importante. Necesito que me ayudes a contactar con Dobbie, el elfo libre.

\- ¿Con Dobbie, señor? Yo puedo servirle en lo que necesite, no tiene que llamar a Dobbie, señor. – Protestó un poco ofendida.

\- Lo sé, Dely, pero tú debes quedarte con la niña. Y esto que necesito, solamente puede hacerlo él. Confío en ti tanto como para poner en tus manos a lo más preciado de esta casa que es mi hija, pero esto solo puede hacerlo Dobbie.

\- De acuerdo, señor. Dely llamará a Dobbie. – Añadió la elfina no muy convencida pero con una reverencia.

\- Gracias. En cuanto esté aquí llévalo conmigo. Estaré en las mazmorras.

\- No tiene que agradecer, señor. Es la obligación de Dely servir al señor.

\- Me marcho ahora, Dely. No te demores en traer a Dobbie, es importante.

Sin paciencia para más muestras del servilismo de la elfina, salió disparado dirección a su siguiente parada, las mazmorras. Una vez allí, se detuvo a hablar con Luna.

\- Debes estar preparada. Vienen los carroñeros y traen _visitas_. Intentaré que sea una visita breve, pero espero poder hacer que te vayas con ellos.

\- Vale – Asintió con esa candidez que caracterizaba a la rubia sin dudar ni un momento de las intenciones del Slytherin.

\- Cuídate ¿De acuerdo? – Le sonrió Draco.

\- ¡Claro! Pero podrías venir con nosotros. Seguro que a esas visitas no les importa que lleve a un amigo.

Draco volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa triste sin saber cómo se sentía al escuchar que le consideraba un amigo.

\- No es posible por el momento. Pero espero no tardar en poder ir con vosotros. Ahora, escúchame atentamente. Debes estar preparada para cualquier cosa que puedas ver mientras sigas aquí. Todo tendrá un porqué. – Draco buscó algo en su bolsillo y se lo tendió – Toma, conseguí conservar tu medallón, guárdalo en un sitio seguro. Y tu varita, la he estado guardando para entregártela cuando pudieses salir. Es importante que nadie que entre aquí sepa que la tienes. Y no la uses hasta que estés fuera de la Mansión.

\- ¿Por qué? Podría ser útil con ella. – Se extrañó la rubia.

\- Porque si te ven usarla sabrán que yo te la he dado y nadie puede saberlo aún.

En ese momento se escuchó un plop y seguidamente un forcejeo. Ambos rubios se giraron a mirar la escena en la que Dely intentaba sujetar a Dobbie mientras este intentaba zafarse de la elfina.

\- Dobbie no quiere hablar con el amo Malfoy. El amo Malfoy ya no es su amo. – Chillaba el elfo.

\- El amo Draco quiere hablar con Dobbie y Dobbie hablará con el amo Draco o Dely dejará de ser una elfina. – Contestaba con el mismo tono Dely.

\- Bueno, ¡ya basta los dos! – Ordenó Draco.

Ambos elfos se quedaron parados por la orden, pero de inmediato Dobbie quiso volver a protestar.

\- Dobbie, necesito un favor. – Se adelantó el rubio.

\- Dobbie no le debe nada al amo Draco. El amo Draco no puede pedirle favores a Dobbie. – Rezongó con dignidad.

\- Hola, Dobbie. – Saludó Luna como si nada de aquello le extrañara.

\- ¡Han secuestrado a la señorita Luna! Dobbie no ayudará a quienes han secuestrado a la amable señorita Luna, amiga de Harry Potter. – Gritó de nuevo Dobbie.

\- Es justamente por Harry Potter que te pido ayuda, Dobbie. – Tomó de nuevo la palabra Draco. – Necesito pedirte ayuda para Harry Potter.

\- ¿Ayudar a Harry Potter? – Se asombró Dobbie.

\- Sí, ayudar a Harry Potter y sus amigos. Los han secuestrado y los van a traer aquí. Necesito que te escondas aquí y me ayudes a liberarlos.

\- ¿Por qué querría ayudar usted a Harry Potter? – Dudó el elfo.

\- Porque con él va el padre de mi hija. – Contestó dejando paralizado de la sorpresa a Dobbie. – Si estás dispuesto a ayudarme, ven. Te contaré lo que he planeado.

Después de conseguir convencer a Dobbie de que decía la verdad, y habiéndole dejado preparado para actuar cuando llegase el trío dorado, subió de nuevo a su habitación para esperar a que llegasen como si no supiese nada. De repente, recordó algo, volvió a su escritorio, y tomando la caja de alerce, le aplicó un hechizo reductor para guardarla en su bolsillo junto a la piedrecilla. Volvió a la cama y tomó un libro aún sabedor que iba a ser incapaz de leerlo. Justo en ese momento, se escucharon ruidos en el piso de abajo.

\- Ya están aquí.


End file.
